The present invention is concerned with the technical field of equipment designed to control a motor unit which displaces a screening element, in the general sense of the meaning, such as a rolling shutter or blind installed on a window or door, for example.
More specifically, the invention refers to a device for controlling a motor unit associated with a Venetian blind with orientable slats.